The present invention relates in general to a drive chain and pertains, more particularly, to an improved right angle sprocket drive chain, and one in particular which lends itself to ease of automated manufacture.
There are a number of prior art patents that describe different types of drive and conveyor chains. For example, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,365,866; 2,010,124; 3,019,665; 3,394,608; and 3,368,418. Although some of these patents pertain to sprocket drives adapted for driving in more than one plane, the construction of the chain is relatively complex and is not readily adapted to ease and economy of manufacture. Furthermore, these prior chain constructions are not readily adapted to provide successive openings, one primarily only adapted for a first direction of sprocket engagement with an adjacent one adapted for a 90.degree. opposite direction of sprocket engagement. For example, the Dalrymple U.S. Pat. No. 2,365,866 shows a chain opening wherein a sprocket opening may receive a tooth for engagement at the one opening at right angles, such as when a secondary sprocket is used at 90.degree. to the main sprocket.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved drive chain construction and one which is particularly adapted for right angle driving.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved drive chain construction which is particularly adapted for ease of and economy of manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved chain construction which is particularly simple in construction and is readily adapted to automated manufacture of the chain.